


Translations

by OctoberSpirit



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Dialogue, Choices, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpirit/pseuds/OctoberSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which House contemplates the meaning of ten small words and his best friend's affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translations

"You think I should risk _my_ life…to save Amber's."

There are so many things that House would like to say right now, things that he would like to ask, things that he would like to know in order to puzzle out the scenario unfolding between them. There are so many words he would like to use, words like _hurt_ and _betrayal_ and _you're my best friend, you know,_ but all he can manage is this question that is not quite a question, this question that is merely a statement of fact. Too clearly, he can hear the words that ripple beneath Wilson's unsteady request, ghostly and unspoken but irrefutably there.

There are so many things House could say right now, and all of them would be painfully true.

_Your girlfriend means more to you than our friendship._

_You would rather watch me die._

_Her months have somehow eclipsed my years._

_You've chosen her life over mine._

Instead, he lets the silence stretch.

Wilson cannot seem to answer the question, but he manages a nod around the emotion that has lodged itself within in his throat. _I want her,_ his eyes say, dark and liquid and so easy to read. _I love her. You've become expendable._ He does not speak, yet his words reverberate off the walls, shattering everything they touch.

House contemplates the space between them, the length of his office and the sudden chasm ripped wide by the absence of his only friend. The solution is simple; the decision is made. If Wilson doesn't care anymore, then there is nothing left to lose.

House nods, a short, jerking submission, and limps heavily from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, backdated and reposted from fanfiction.net.
> 
> This story-arc absolutely killed me. It still kills me and it's been yearssss.


End file.
